


Comfortable

by AkinoAme



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, Other, Sharing a Bed, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkinoAme/pseuds/AkinoAme
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night. Hopefully nothing would spoil the mood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Destruction/Natural Disasters"

                The thunderstorm outside roared, the wind howling as rain and hail battered against the attic. But inside, no one would ever think that it might not be safe, that maybe they should try to move to somewhere a little less drafty and vulnerable.

                Deep down, Hina knew it probably would have been better to ride out the storm in her apartment. The building was probably sturdier and definitely more windproof. She couldn't even imagine how Eiji handled cold nights here, sleeping next to the window under a light quilt.

                But right now, it was the most comfortable place in the world, even if all three of them were tightly packed on Eiji's bed, covered as much as they could manage with the quilt.

                Ankh was in-between them, since they'd realized that his body was naturally warmer than theirs. Sure, he'd grumbled at first about the arrangement, but now that the others were snuggled against him, his complaints had gradually lessened. Not to mention, he could hear faint snoring from Eiji right next to him.

                "How can he sleep through this?" Ankh asked.

                Okay, so he was still going to complain a bit. On his other side, he could hear Hina stifle a giggle. Clearly, she'd been thinking the same thing.

                "He's comfortable, at least," she pointed out. "It's terrible outside."

                She was practically wrapped around one of his arms, and he started to think that maybe, they were a little _too_ comfortable. Bringing his guard up, he muttered, "Let go—you're too strong to be grabbing onto me like that."

                Just as he should have wanted, he got a rise out of her. Unfortunately for him, it came in the form of a hard pinch that left him shouting, "What was that for?"

                "If you don't want me hugging you, just say so!" she argued. "Don't bring my strength into it!"

                "You didn't have to pinch me!" he yelled.

                And of course, all of that yelling had only woken up Eiji, who groaned in frustration and cried, "Do you really have to start this? I was asleep!"

                He kicked Ankh, which only led to Ankh kicking back, knocking Hina off the bed altogether. Eiji sat up immediately, but she was already on her feet and furious, grabbing the edge of the mattress and lifting it up, tilting them both off.

                And then, in the middle of their fight, a bright flash of light filled the room with an explosion. Hina stopped, watching Eiji's face turn white and Ankh sit up in shock.

                "What was that?" she asked cautiously.

                "Lightning," Ankh recognized.

                It took a second for Eiji to bring himself down from the scare, so he jumped out of bed maybe a little more quickly than he meant to and raced downstairs, Hina and Ankh at his heels.

                Inside the restaurant proper, half a palm tree had broken through one of the windows. Ignoring the glass shards all over the floor, Eiji started trying to push the tree back out, but he couldn't get anywhere, even with Ankh and Hina helping.

                "I have to get it from outside," he insisted.

                "But the storm!" Hina warned.

                Eiji hesitated for a moment, but it was long enough for Ankh to hand him three Medals—Kuwagata, Gorilla, Zou. It was enough to help him move the tree, but it would help keep him safe from the lightning.

                Nodding, he replied, "We still need to block the window after I get the tree out. There's a spare sign that Chiyoko keeps in the attic..."

                "We'll take care of it," Ankh answered, heading back with Hina.

                For about a second, Eiji realized and appreciated what Ankh had done—given him a chance to calm down after the lightning strike, alone, where he wouldn't have to answer any questions. But there was still a downed tree inside the restaurant, so he transformed and headed outside. Just as he started struggling to pull it out of the window, he heard Ankh and Hina coming down with the sign.

                "Eiji!" Ankh called out.

                "It's stuck!" he shouted back. "I can't get it out!"

                Hina started to reach through to push the tree from her end, but Ankh grabbed her hand, warning, "You'll cut yourself on the glass."

                "Eiji needs help!" she insisted.

                Knowing he was dealing with two incredibly stubborn humans, Ankh started smashing the broken glass out of the way himself, giving Hina room to reach through without getting hurt. Once it was safe enough, she started lifting the stuck portion of the tree off of the windowsill, Ankh helping her keep it balanced as Eiji wobbled a little himself from trying to pull it out. Together, they finally got it free, and as soon as it was, Ankh pushed the sign against the broken window and started barricading it in place with tables and chairs.

                Eiji came back inside, dripping wet and breathless as he looked around at the damage. They'd gotten it pretty well contained, but there was still broken glass on the floor and tables and chairs in disarray.

                "Are you okay?" Hina asked.

                He nodded, peeling off his soaked shirt. "The storm's still really bad, though. We're going to have to wait till it calms down before we call someone to fix the window. And I don't know how we're going to explain any of this to Chiyoko."

                He was shaking—partly from shivering, and part from still trying to remind his brain that the explosion from a close lightning strike was nothing like the explosion from a bomb. Still, he had no inclination to talk about it, and Ankh could see it all over his face. That was why he grabbed Eiji by the wrist and started dragging him upstairs, insisting, "You can figure it out later. Right now, we're going back to bed."

                "Wait, but..." Eiji started to protest, as Hina stood in the middle of the restaurant, hurt.

                It only lasted for a moment before Ankh called back to her with annoyance, "Are you coming or not?"

                He purposely didn't turn to see the big smile spread across her face, or the slight bounce in her step as she followed, or the way Eiji grinned as he looked between them. It was something  he'd just have to ignore to feign comfort on a dark and stormy night.

                Or maybe, it was just as comfortable as any of them wanted, warm and cozy in the small, cramped bed.


End file.
